gleefandomcom-20200222-history
No Air
No Air is a song featured in the season one episode Throwdown. It's sung by Will's Group after Sue becomes co-director of the New Directions and creates her own sub-group, Sue's Kids, created to beat the original New Directions at Sectionals. The solos were given to Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, and singing back-up were Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, and Noah Puckerman. Quinn is visibly angry that Rachel and Finn are taking the lead solos because she sees they're growing extremely close. This was the song is originally planned for Sectionals, until Sue resigns as co-director of Glee Club. It's a cover of American Idol's '' winner Jordin Sparks' ''No Air featuring R&B singer Chris Brown from her first major-label studio album Jordin Sparks, ''which was released in 2007. Lyrics '''Brittany, Quinn and Puck:' Oh... Oh... Oh... Rachel: If I should die before I wake, It's 'cause you took my breath away Losing you is like Living in a world with no air Oh Finn: I'm here alone, don't wanna leave My heart won't move; it's incomplete Wish there was a way That I can make you understand Rachel: But how Do you expect me To live alone with just me 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe All: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gonna be without me If you ain't here, I just can't breathe It's no air, no air No air, air - No No air, air - No No air, air - No No air, air Finn: I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew Right off the ground to float to you There's no gravity to hold me down for real Rachel: But, somehow, I'm still alive inside You took my breath, but I survived I don't know how, but I don't even care Rachel and Finn: So how ('Rachel': How) Do you expect me (Rachel: Me) to live alone with just me (Rachel: Oh) 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe All: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel:'' Uh) ('Finn': Oh) Can't live, can't breathe with no air ('Rachel and Finn': Oh) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep ('Rachel': So Deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me ('Finn': Without Me Yeah) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ('Rachel:' Breathe, No) ('Finn: No air) It's no air, no air No air, air ('''Rachel: No) No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Finn: No more) It's no air (Rachel: No) It's no air (Rachel:'' No) It's no air ('Finn'':'' Baby) ('''Rachel: No) No air No air Finn: No Rachel: Yeah Yeah Yeah No All: No! Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: No air yeah) (Finn: No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: Woah woah) (Finn:'' No air) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there ('Rachel': Whenever you ain't there') (Finn':' No breathing)'' It's no air, no air (Rachel: No breathing No) Got me out here in the water so deep (Rachel:'' So Deep) (Finn: So Deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me ('Rachel'':'' Without Me) (Finn': Can't breathing now Baby) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ('Rachel:' Breathe - No air) It's no air, no air ('Rachel'':'' No No No) No air, air ('''Rachel:'' Baby, No air) No air, air ('Finn'':'' No) No air, air ('''Finn:'' Hard for me to breathe) No air, air ('Rachel': Oh) Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air ('Rachel': No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air ('Rachel': No No) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there ('Rachel': No air ) It's no air, no air '''Rachel': You got me out here in the water so deep Finn: Tell me how you gonna be without me Rachel: If you ain't here, I just can't breathe Rachel and Finn: It's no air, no air Brittany, Quinn and Puck: No Air (Rachel: No) No Air (Finn:'' No, No) No Air ('Rachel'':'' Oh) No Air ('''Rachel: No Air) Finn and Rachel: No Air Critical reception Raymund Flandez, for'' The Wall Street Journal'', was positive regarding the No Air duet, which he described as "glorious", however, he also commented: "The severely auto-tuned Finn couldn’t match the magnetic belt box that Rachel commands on cue." Wendy Mitchell for'' Entertainment Weekly'' enjoyed the ''No Air ''duet, commenting that Finn and Rachel: "Sounded great, and had even more chemistry than in previous weeks." However, she then added, "It would be nice to let the other kids have more of a chance sometimes." Charts Gallery NoAir.PNG Vlcsnap-773635.png FinnNoAir.jpg GLEENoAirFinnH.jpg NARachel.jpg NoAir.JPG QuinnRachelFinnNoAir.jpg QuinnRachelNoAir.jpg RachelFinnHallwayNoAir.jpg RachelNoAir.jpg RachelNoAirGLEE.jpg FinchelDon'tLetGoNoAir.gif FinchelCorridorNoAir.gif NoAir.gif QuinnAir.png Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300pxthumb|300px|right|No Air (Extended Version) Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck") Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One